Earbuds and over-the-hear headsets may inhibit a user from hearing sounds in the user's surroundings and may send a social cue that the user is unavailable for interaction with others. Open ear audio devices allow a user to more easily hear noise in the user's vicinity and provide an indication the user is available for interaction while allowing the user to listen to audio output. Improvements in open ear audio device features, performance, and form factors are desirable.